Our Family Wedding
by SaviBrooke25
Summary: Loosely based on the movie Our Family Wedding. Jackson Avery is a mama's boy who hasn't told his mother that he has a girlfriends named April who he has been with for over a year and that they are engaged and going to Laos after their boards instead of becoming attendings S8 No Plane Crash
1. My Fiancee

Grey's Anatomy I don't own any of the characters etc. They are 5th year residents right before their boards S8 (No Plane Crash)

Our Family Wedding

April sat on the bed of their New York City loft and listened to Jackson her boyfriend of 8 months on the phone with his mother Catherine.

"Yeah mom I will be on the first flight to Seattle tomorrow" Catherine Avery lived in Seattle with her husband Richard Webber

"Yeah I love you too bye" Jackson said as he hung up the phone

"Well did you tell her?" April said staring at him cautiously

"No but as soon as we get to Seattle I will tell her about us, the engagement and the fact that her son decided to go into plastics instead of neurosurgery."

"How is it possible that we have been together for almost a year and you still have not told your mother about us?" April said putting her hand on his shoulder

"Well my mother is a very judgmental woman and may eat you alive," He said as April's hazel eyes widened "but" he said while kissing her shoulder "Once we get there I will tell her everything. I will even tell her about us going to Laos for a year to volunteer for Doctors without borders." As he kissed her on the lips and pushed her back on the bed "Okay but no more lying we are telling your mom everything" She said as he silenced her.

_The Next day_

Catherine Avery Webber roamed the halls of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital and she looked in on several OR's. Lexie Grey was doing a facial reconstruction with her husband Mark in OR 1. Her large pregnant stomach lightly grazed the patient as she stepped closer to finish his stitches.

In OR 2 Meredith Grey was working with Arizona Robbins who had just lost her one of her childhood friends to a horrible terminal illness.

In OR 3, her husband Richard was doing a liver transplant with Dr. Bailey.

She was anxiously waiting her son's arrival She hadn't seen her only son in a year and she was excited to see how he was doing.

_At the airport_

Jackson and April were getting off the plane as Jackson's cell phone rang. The number that popped up on his screen was not his mother's but his stepfather Webber."Hello?"

"Hey Jackson how are you?"

"I'm fine I'm just at the airport with April," he said as April tried to hail a cab. "Did you tell your mother about her?" Richard said cautiously

"No but I will as soon as we get to the hospital"

"Jackson-"

"I know Richard I know I will tell her I swear" Jackson answered in an exasperated voice.

"Fine I will see you when you get here" Richard responded before he hung up

Jackson stared at his phone thinking about how he would tell his mother that not only was he in a relationship but he was engaged.

"Jackson" April called as she started to open the cab door

"Yeah I'm coming" He quickly forgets about his previous thought and put his and April's suitcase in the trunk.

_Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital_

(Resident locker room)  
"Did you hear that Catherine Avery's son is supposed to be coming here today" Meredith said to Cristina as she changed into her scrubs

"Why" Cristina asked

"Apparently he wanted to get in some last minute studying before our boards and he is supposedly like some neuro resident god. Even Derek is excited to meet him" Meredith said

"He's probably just some prissy trust fund mama's boy who wanted to be at the same hospital where his mom is the chief of surgery and an examiner " Cristina replied

"Who are you guys talking about" Alex asked as he walked in late

"Catherine Avery's son" Meredith said

"Great another Avery in this hospital we already have the head bitch and her evil offspring Elizabeth" Alex responded rolling his eyes. He had strong sense of disdain in his voice. Alex hated Catherine when he was an intern she told him he had stumpy hands and it was a miracle if he could become a surgeon without butchering a patient in the process. Elizabeth Avery made it her life's mission to torture Alex being a Peds attending this year she had taken every opportunity to belittle Alex in front of his patients

"Maybe he is really is as good as they say he is" Meredith replied

"Oh please Mer that kid is probably just as annoying as his mother and sister," Cristina said pulling on her lab coat and leaving the locker room.

_In the lobby_

"Hey Catherine when is your son getting here?" Derek Shepherd asked as he walked beside Catherine. He had heard that her son was interested in Neuro and couldn't wait to take him under his wing if he truly had as much potential as Catherine said he did.

"His plane landed an hour ago so he should be here soon," Catherine said looking at her watch.

"Is he here yet?" Elizabeth Avery said as she stood next to her mother.

"No" Catherine and Derek replied simultaneously

"Is he here yet" Richard asked as he stood next to Derek

"No!" Catherine, Derek and Elizabeth answered.

A moment later a yellow cab pulled up in front of the hospital and the long awaited Jackson Avery exited from the left side.

"Baby!" Catherine screamed pulling Jackson into a strong hug and kissing both of his cheeks leaving her lipstick stains.

"Nice to see you baby brother" Elizabeth said hugging her brother

"It's nice to see Jackson" Richard responded as he eyed him cautiously. Only Richard had noticed the red haired women sitting in the back seat waiting for Jackson to mention her presence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor Shepherd" Jackson said shaking the man's hand

"The pleasure is mine I have heard great things about Jackson Avery" Derek responded

A small framed red haired woman had just exited the cab and walk around towards Jackson as Catherine and Elizabeth finally became aware of her presence.

"Jackson you have been so rude who is this young woman?" Catherine said in her seemingly sweet but domineering voice as she stared at the small framed woman with pale skin and hazel eyes

"Ummm" Jackson said looking back and forth between Richard and April

April stared up at him with her big hazel eyes that he could not refuse and finally worked up the courage to look his mother in the eye.

"Mom this is April, my fiancée" Jackson said as Catherine's eyes widened and Elizabeth stared in between her brother and his _fiancée _


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything. Enjoy!

"How can that boy be engaged to a woman that I haven't even met?!" Catherine stated as she angrily tapped her foot in the elevator. Jackson had decided to show April the rest of the hospital and meet Catherine, Webber, and Elizabeth for dinner later. She could not wait. She was so angry with her son. She could not believe that her only son had gotten engaged to a woman she didn't even know. Webber merely looked at her with amusement when he responded "Jackson is a grown man and is allowed to date whomever he likes" as he rolled his eyes.

Catherine turned to face her husband with a scowl on her face and said, "You knew about this didn't you," She said accusingly

"Well I-I- might have known a little bit" Richard replied nervously

"And you didn't think that this would be important information to share with your wife?" Catherine said angrily. However, luckily for Richard the elevator had just dinged and the doors opened to six other surgeons and nurses waiting to get on.

"We will discuss this later," Catherine whispered to Richard

Richard sighed as waited on the elevator to get to his floor

_Cafeteria_

"She is some tiny, perky, girly little redhead that my mother and I haven't even met" Elizabeth complained to Callie

"I don't even know what her specialty is what if it's something demeaning like podiatry?" Elizabeth said as she drank her water

"So what if it is" Callie said rolling her eyes "Your brother loves her and that should be enough" Even though Elizabeth was her best friend she could admit that when it came to the women in her brother's life, Elizabeth constantly tested them and insulted them if they weren't surgeons or were in specialties that she deemed acceptable

"It's just uhhhh!" Elizabeth said.

"That's very intellectual" Callie replied with a smirk on her face

_Across the Cafeteria_

"He's coming" Lexie said as she sat down next to her sister Meredith

"Who?" Meredith asked

"Jackson Avery" Lexie replied rolling her eyes "and he brought his fiancée with him"

"Fiancée!" Meredith said

"I wonder how Mama Avery is going to react to her baby boy having S-E-X" Cristina said as chewed on a carrot

"I heard that she flipped out when she met her" Lexie stated

Then a gorgeous blue-eyed man stepped in with a short red haired woman standing next to him

"That's him and that's his fiancée _Dr. April Kepner_" Lexie said

"She's pretty" Meredith said with a smile on her face as she stared at the small framed red head

"She's got nice tits" Alex said while eating his sandwich. Lexie leaned over the table and smacked him on the forehead "Ow!" Alex said as he rubbed his forehead.

The four of them continued to look at Jackson Avery and April Kepner as they bought lunch and made their way to the table that his sister Dr. Elizabeth Avery and her best friend Dr. Callie Torres.

"Hey Liz you remember April" he said as he pulled out a chair for his fiancée before taking a seat himself. Hoping that his censorious sister would at least be civil with April who looked terrified and incredibly nervous.

"Yes my brother's fiancée who I didn't even know he had until 3 hours ago" Elizabeth said in an annoyed voice

April looked down at her hands and decided to ignore her while drinking her coffee

"Liz" Jackson said in a threatening voice as he eyed his sister who just rolled her eyes. He knew that his sister could be incredibly bitchy but he thought she would be a little nicer to his fiancée.

Noticing the tension that was beginning to build, Callie decided to change the subject" So Have you guys set a wedding date yet?"

Delighted by the topic change April happily responded "No we haven't we wanted to talk about it with our families first. My parents and my sisters are flying in Ohio and should be here by tonight." April said

"But we definitely want to have it after boards." Jackson chimed in.

"Wow that's like 3 weeks from now" Callie stated raising her eyebrows

"Are you sure you want to get married so soon Jackie?" Elizabeth said."I mean you never told us about her meaning that you are ashamed of her. Maybe you should wait and see if you actually want to marry a woman that you barely know" Elizabeth said while she sipped her water.

Jackson angrily responded" You know what Liz-" Until an infuriated April responded "Jackson and I have been together for almost a year I love him and he loves me and I am not the one he is ashamed of you are that's why he didn't tell you about us because he knew you would be a complete BITCH about it!" April said loudly unaware that she had attracted the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. She then got up from the table and stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving Elizabeth with a shocked and annoyed look on her face. Jackson followed his fiancée out of the cafeteria.

Callie continued to drink her milkshake as Liz scowled.

Across the cafeteria, Meredith and Cristina exchanged smirks. Someone had finally put the mega bitch in her place. Alex continued to eat his fries as he said "that was hot" Lexie rolled her eyes at him as she ate her salad.

_On Call Room_

The door to the on call room swung open as April stormed in and Jackson shut the door after the walked in. He knew his sister could be judgmental and bitchy but he hoped that she would at least have a conversation with April before she judged her.

"Who the hell does she think she is talking to me like that I am not her slave or her bitch she had no right to speak to me that way" April said as she sat down on the bed.

"Look it's just the way she is but if you give her time she will warm up to you" Jackson said hopefully. He sat down next to his fiancée. "Look let's just go back to the hotel until dinner sitting in this hospital will only make you more upset" April wanted to disagree because she wanted to check out the Trauma center but the thought of running into Elizabeth made her decide against it.

"Alright let's go" as put her arm around Jackson's waist and exited the on call room.

_Ped's Wing_

"And then April called her a bitch and stormed out" Callie said to her wife Arizona as they walked through the Peds wing. "Shhh one of tiny humans might hear you and repeat it." Arizona said although she amused by the story. Even though Arizona knew that Elizabeth Avery was a great Peds surgeon, she was very difficult to be around like a female Stark.  
"It was soooooo funny" Callie whispered" I already like this Kepner chick"

_Attendings Lounge_

"I cannot believe that she called Elizabeth a bitch she was just trying to look out for her baby brother." Catherine said

"That is what you and Elizabeth don't seem to understand Jackson is not a baby anymore he is grown man and he can do whatever he likes." Richard said. He loved his wife but she constantly treated Jackson like a child instead of the grown man that he was. He knew that was the reason why he never told his mother and sister about April.

Catherine rolled her eyes and responded "You know I haven't forgotten that you knew about this and still didn't tell me" Catherine said menacingly.

"I didn't tell you because Jackson didn't want me to" Webber said defensively

"If Jackson told you that he was going to commit suicide but didn't want you tell me would tell me anyways" Catherine said in her mom voice.  
"That is completely different Catherine" Webber argued.

"Look Richard-"Catherine started to say until Dr. Hunt the head of Trauma walked in. "I have a patient with a ruptured penis and need an urologist everyone else is already in surgery" Hunt said pretending that he hadn't heard them arguing.

"Well will discuss this later" Catherine said as she followed Hunt out of the Attendings Lounge

_4 Hours Later in the Hotel Room_

Jackson looked at his watch and said "April come on we're late"

"Hold your horses I'm almost done" 3 minutes later April was finally satisfied with her appearance.

"Okay I'm done" April said as she opened the bathroom door and Jackson looked at his fiancée. She was wearing a crème colored button up long sleeve blouse, a black pencil skirt that showed off her curves with black Louboutin peep toes and her red hair fell in gentle curls around her shoulders. She looked soooooo fucking sexy. She moved over to the vanity to get her diamond necklace when Jackson came up behind. His arousal was pressing into her backside and she was very aware of what he was thinking as his large hands encircled her torso.

"Jackson stop we are already twenty minutes late" April giggled as Jackson kissed her neck.

"Well then what's the point of rushing" he breathed against her skin and made her moan. He kissed that special spot behind her ear and April lightly moaned. She hated the fact that her family and Jackson's already pissed off sister Liz had to wait for them but right now, she really didn't give a damn. "Alright 15 more minutes"

Jackson unzipped her skirt and let fall to her ankles and he pulled her panties down afterwards. He then unbuckled his own pants and he sprung free. April loudly moaned as he rubbed himself around her puckered hole "Jackson" April said with urgency. "Jackson" "Jackson" "Jackson!" April said impatiently.

"Yes" he said. He knew that April was very horny right now but he wanted her to say it. "Say it" Jackson said as he started to push into her. April moaned loudly but he immediately pulled out "Ugrhh!" April said slapping her hand against the vanity, "Say it" "Please" April said "Please what?" Jackson said as his hand grabbed April's hip and his other hand slipped down to her pink slick folds. She was soo wet. _Damn_ Jackson thought. "Please I need you to be inside me" April begged she was beginning to ache. With that, Jackson slammed into her and April cried out. "Faster" for several minutes the only sounds heard in the room was the sound of their heavy breathing and skin slapping against each other.

Jackson felt April tighten around him and he knew that she was close he pinched her swollen pearl and she cried out. After three, more thrusts Jackson spilled his seed inside her and buried his head in her neck in breathed in her sweet vanilla and strawberry scent. Pulling out of her, he and April started to redress and April looked at her phone and realized they were now 45 minutes late and her mother had called her twice. "Shit we have to go now" as the couple ran out the door to get to restaurant.

_At the Restaurant While and Jackson and April were at the Hotel_

Standing by the maitre d' Karen Kepner looked at her husband and then at her daughters. They were all thinking the same thing _where was April with her fiancé Jackson. _ Then an older black woman whom Karen assumed was Jackson's mother walked in with a bald older man and a young woman with the same blue eyes a Jackson _She must be his sister._ Karen motioned to her family to follow her to the three-person family. Karen caught their attention by saying, "Hello you must be Jackson's family I'm April's mother" Karen said extending her hand. Only Jackson's stepfather reached out and said "Hello I'm Richard Jackson's stepfather it's a pleasure to meet you." Catherine stared at Karen with disdain and Karen felt very uneasy under her stare. Libby noticing the hostility coming off of Catherine and Elizabeth decided to lighten the mood by mentioning how much they loved Jackson "Jackson is such a wonderful man. He is the only one who didn't mind waking up at the crack of dawn to feed the pigs at our farm." Libby gloated. Kimmie chimed in by saying "He and April both love each other very much we are all so excited for the wedding" she said with a smile.

"Pigs? Where do you live" Elizabeth said with disgust

"A farm" Alice replied harshly. She didn't like Elizabeth she thought she was stuck up.

"A farm?" Catherine said with a chuckle. She could not believe this first her son has a fiancée they knew nothing about and now she learns that the girl comes from a poor farm family great.

"Are the kids with you" Joe said changing the subject.

"No, you mean they aren't here with you? But we're almost an hour late" Richard said with concern in his voice.

"No we have been waiting for a table and I have been calling April but she hasn't answered yet" Karen stated

Just then April and Jackson walked in speaking to each other in hushed tones.

"Mom! Dad!" April said she hugged her parents and her sisters

"I'm so sorry we're late" April stated

"I see you have met Jackson's family this is his mother Catherine-" April started to say before Catherine interrupted her saying "We've already been introduced" Noticing April's disheveled hair and flushed complexion "And what exactly were the two of you doing that made you so late?" Catherine said accusingly. April looked startled as Jackson stared at his mother "Mom"

"Catherine we were also an hour late so relax" Richard said glaring at his wife who just rolled her eyes and asked the maitre d' if their table was ready to which he said that it was.

Jackson put his arm around April and followed his family as they led the way to table he overheard his sister say to his mother "It's nice to know that sex is more important to her than meeting her future in-laws" Elizabeth whispered

Jackson looked down at April's hazel eyes and knew they were both thinking the same thing "_This is going to be a long night"_

I'm sorry it took me soo long to update I got sidetracked with work so I tried to make this chapter a little longer. It's my first time writing smut so be nice and please review thx


End file.
